That's what parties are for
by Sunshine8
Summary: Hermione and Ron, the perfect couple...then a huge fight, and six months of silence...now, six months later, the're both at Ginny's party...


Well, I think everyone already knows that Harry Potter & co. are JK Rowling's property. Honestly, everyone has memorized this speech! But…this story is mine! Ah ah! Oh, and by the way: the song is Please, forgive me, by Bryan Adams.

_Still feels like our first night together   
Feels like the first kiss   
It's getting better baby   
No one can better this _

He knew. He knew that this was inevitable.But what could he do? This was Ginny's birthday party, it was absolutely impossible for him to miss it, as was impossible for her too. So, here they were, in the same room again, for the first time after six months…God, it seemed six hours. She was the same gorgeous and damn sexy woman he had been with for five wonderful months. Ron sighed at his own thoughts. At the age of twenty-seven, one of the best aurors of the Ministry, the great Harry Potter's brother-in-law and all, he had to admit he still needed the most important of all the things in his life. Her. That damn extraordinary woman. Hermione Granger. His best friend, the most famous scientist of the Ministry, the most stubborn and proud woman in the world. And the fucking thing was that he had her, and instead he had behaved as an asshole! They had been flirting for nearly a year, then both of them understood the truth: they've fallen in love with each other. During the party after Ginny and Harry's wedding he had even told her how much he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. And then…the armageddon. She was sent to Paris for two weeks because of an important research, and he had missed her terribly; so terribly that he had the brilliant idea of getting drunk and shagging a random girl. Harry suggested him to tell her the truth immediately, explaining that he was sorely and truly mortified for what had happened, but he decided to be quiet about this. What a huge mistake, cause when she discovered the truth, she didn't want to trust him anymore. And the morning after their break-out, she asked to be sent in the US for a research. She came back six months later… more beautiful and more wonderful than ever. Ron sighed and watched her laughing with her new boyfriend, a damn smart and rich American scientist. She was wearing a damn tight blue dress, which exposed every single curve of her perfect and slim body; God, if he rembered perfectly how it was incredible making love to her…if only she had let him explain himself, if only she hadn't gone away without even talking, if only…if only she knew how much this was painful for him, sitting there and watching her without holding and kissing  her senseless… He still loved her, but it seemed she didn't love him anymore. And this was simply too painful to bear.

_  
Still holding' on   
You're still the one   
First time our eyes met   
Same feeling I get   
Only feels much stronger   
I want to love you longer _

Harry sat on the couch near his best friend with a glass of wine in the hand, and gave another glass to Ron. "You ok, mate?"

Ron snorted. "Sure, why not?"

Harry followed his best friend's look and understood. "Yeah, I figured it."

"It's not that fucking asshole there." He said, gesturing towards Hermione's boyfriend. "I don't know…I thought it was all over now."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't." Ron shook his head, and drank his drink. "She's damn gorgeous."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's great. Altough…I talked to her, and she seems a bit sad to me."

"Sure, sad. Look at her, Harry. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's famous and now she's with a Mr. Universe colleague of hers. Why do you think she's sad?"

"We know her too much, Ron. I understand when she fakes a smile." Harry drank his wine and gestured towards her. "Does it seem a true smile of hers that one to you?"

Ron watched her smiling and looking down at the floor, while her boyfriend was talking with a proud smile on his face. "She's just feeling uncomfortable because of me."

"Have you two talked since she's arrived at the party?"

"We said hello, that's all."

Harry smirked. "You stupid ass, go and talk to her."

"And can I ask you why?"

"Because it's the first step you have to take if you want her back with you. Talking." 

Ron shook his head. "Harry, why are you so damn idiot? Don't you see, she doesn't want me anymore!"

"You didn't even show her how much you've missed her!"

"She's with that fucking son of a bitch, don't you understand?!"

Harry shook his head, and stepped closer to his friend, trying to talk without raising his voice. "Do you still love her, Ron?"

Ron grunted and remained silent for a few istants. "Yeah, terribly."

"Good. So, raise your lazy fat ass and go talk to her. Now, cause tomorrow it'll be too late." Harry got up and went to greet some friends just arrived, leaving Ron with his thoughts, watching Hermione.

_You still turned to find your own   
So if you're feeling lonely , Don't   
You're the only one I'll ever want   
I only want to make it good   
So if I love ya a little more than I should   
Please forgive me _

Hermione could sense his eyes on her, and felt more and more uncomnfortable every minute. This was a pure torture for her.  She should have known that this was too dangerous for her heart, even taking Jason with her.  He said something smiling, and she tried to smile, but failed. 

"Hey, sweetheart" he said, tilting her chin up. "What's up?"

She forced a nervous smile. "Nothing. I'm ok. "

He didn't seem convinced. "You're so quiet tonight…since we've arrived here, you seem even sad. What's the matter, honey?"

She looked through the hall full of people and found Ron peering at her, sitting on a couch with a glass in one hand. He was still the damn sexy man she had been with a few months earlier. He was the man she had fallen in love with. The absolutely charming and handsome man she had sworn to herself to forget. But now they were in the same room again, and with that deep blue eyes fixed on her, she find herself unable to think straight. No, she didn't want to fall again in his trap…no way, she didn't want to suffer again…

"Hermione? Aren't you listening?"

She finally heard Jason talking to her with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Could you, please, tell me what's the problem here? You seem so distracted."

"No, it's just…it's just…"

Ginny Weasley Potter encircled Hermione's shoulders with an arm and smiled profusely. "So, you great scientists! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, yeah, it's all perfect…" said Hermione with a little smile, still nervous but grateful to Ginny for the interruption. "And the food is simply great."

"Mum offered to cook all this stuff. She has worked on this dinner since the past week!"

Jason smiled. "You've such a nice house. The furniture is very elegant. Did you choose it?"

"Yeah. Would you like to see the other rooms too?"

"Yes, good idea." He started after Ginny, but stopped when Hermione stepped behind. "Herm?"

"Go with Ginny, J…I need the bathroom right now."

He nodded and turned; Ginny winked at Hermione and took the man's arm, dragging him away with her. Hermione was very grateful to her friend: she still understood in a  flash when she needed her help. She put her drink down on a table and managed to exit from the hall, finding a quiet room that seemed a library. She was more than happy to see that it was deserted, and silently and slowly went to the window. It was a very beautiful night outside, and there was silence in the garden, except for the noise of the wind through the trees. It was so peaceful…but in that silence she could easily hear the steps behind her. She immediately turned around, and found herself face to face with Ron.

_I know not what to do   
Please forgive me   
If I can't stop loving' you   
Don't deny me   
This pain I'm going through _

_  
_They looked in their eyes, not knowing exactly what to say. Then Ron cleared his troat and gave her a little smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She simply said.

"Er…I…saw you coming here and I thought you would…"

She stepped a few steps behind. "It's ok. I just…wanted to be alone for some minutes. There are so many people in that hall."

"Yeah." He nodded, and then there was another awkward silence. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She gestured.

He nodded. "Yeah, it seems so. Altough you're a bit thinner since the last time I saw you."

"Well, you know…it's my job. It's a bit stressing. But it's ok with me."

"How are you doing with your researches and projects?"

She gave him a little smile. "I think very good. Tomorrow morning I'll go to India with Jason to study on a recent finding."

"Oh." He simply said. "India, eh?"

"Yeah." She felt very uncomfortable now, and tried her best not to show him, turning towards the window. He remained silent, and so she decided to break that horrible silence. "I…heard about Lucius Malfoy's arrest. You were simply great."

He smirked. "That was a good day."

She smiled too. "I bet your father uncorked a champagne bottle."

He grinned. "He invited all of us for a dinner at The Burrow." She laughed, and for the first time since six months, Ron felt his heart widen with happyness. This was the laugh he missed the most. Her laugh. "What about you? How's life in the States?"

She shrugged and turned. "It isn't that great. Besides, the food is awful. I ate all McDonald's and Burgertime hamburgers in six months. I missed your mum's cooking so much."

He smiled. "She missed you too. We all missed you."

She didn't find herself able to bear his look and glanced down, at the floor. "I've missed all of you too."

He sniffled a bit. "Too bad you won't stay in England. You'll miss the Quidditch World Cup."

She rolled her eyes. "I saw so many World Cups with you guys!"

"Not this one. My father is organizing it."

Her eyes widened. "Is he?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile.

"Well, I've to congratulate with him right now." She wanted to leave soon. This was getting difficoult, she couldn't even talk with him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him tight, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't if she wanted not to be hurt. "Well…I think I'll go find Jason."

He nodded, but didn't move away. "So, is this Jason guy your new boyfriend?"

She looked into the deep of his eyes and hesitated. "Yes."

He swallowed hard. "He seems a good guy."

"Yeah, he is. He's kind and sensitive."

He tried his best to give a little smile. "Does he make you happy?"

She breathed deeply. "Yes."

"Good." He said, and looked down at his feet. "You deserve a good man. You're such a wonderful person."

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "…thanks."

He found the bravery to look directly into her deep brown eyes. "I'm…happy if you are ok now. I mean…I made you suffer very much, and I didn't deserve you at all."

This made Hermione tense all over. "Ron…" she tried to stop him, but she couldn't.

"Can I ask you a question?" she slowly nodded. "Why did you go away without even listening to me?"

She opened her mouth to explain; this was a memorized speech for her, it was in her mind every night since she had left England; still, she couldn't utter a world. His eyes…that look she knew so well…she closed her mouth and looked down again. "I didn't want to talk."

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out."

"It wasn't just the shag thing…it was your lie. I felt betrayed by my boyfriend, and by my best friend." She lifted up her chin. "It was terrible."

He clenched his jaw. "I know. And I know that it's too late to say I'm sorry."

She licked her lips and breathed deeply. "It had to happen, that's all. We weren't meant to be together."

"I did an awful mistake. And I still feel horrible for letting you suffer like this." He took her hand between his larger ones. "But it was a mistake. I've understood the lesson. Besides…it broke my heart too, when the next morning I found you had left."

She felt his warm hands on hers and felt a wonderful sensation…home, love, affection…but then, abruptly, she took away her hand. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Hermione, please." He whispered, searching her eyes. "Listen to me. Just a minute of your time. Give me just the chance to say how I feel about this. We broke up, and I didn't even understand it that damn day."

"Look, I know. You're sorry, and you'd like to have my forgiveness." She said tense. "I've thought about this, and now I think I can forgive you. But this doesn't mean I can trust you anymore."

He nodded slowly and sadly. "I understand."

"Let's go back to the party, ok?" she said nervously, and tried to go past him, but she couldn't. He was watching her with a look that was so deep and strange…

He breathed deeply. "Yeah." He said slowly. She managed to take her eyes off him and went straight out the door, leaving him alone in the little library.

_Please forgive me   
If I need ya like I do   
Please believe me   
Every word I say is true   
Please forgive me   
If can't stop loving' you _

Hermione emerged in the hall nervous and uncomfortable more than ever. It was too much to handle; she thought That story was over, but now she understood it wasn't over at all. She still loved him, but she was too afraid to admit it. She couldn't stay, she simply couldn't; for the same reason she had gone to the US, and would go to India. She didn't want to see him at all.

Someone bumped into her and took her by an arm. "Hey Herm, where are you going?"

She raised her eyes and find a very smiling Harry in front of her. "Oh, sorry Harry…"

"I was waiting for you. You haven't danced with me yet."

For a moment she thought about saying him goodbye and leaving the party, but then she find herself wanting to dance with her best friend, to be in his protective arms once again, as when they were younger. "Let's go now, then." She smiled.

He grinned and took her hand, taking her in the middle of the room, where many couples were dancing a slow song. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled down at her. "Do you remember the first time we danced like this?"

She smiled. "It was our seventh year Yule Ball."

"Yeah." He said, glancing around. "It seems centuries since we were students."

She laughed a bit. "You're getting older and older, handsome man, pay attention to the white hair."

He winked at her. "Don't you know how much sexy is white hair on a man's head?"

She laughed. "My, my, Mr Potter…you're such a vain man."

He grinned and shook his head. "You know, I missed all this stuff. I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too." She whispered.

He became serious. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"It's my job, I have to."

"We'll miss you, wonder girl." He said. "Just promise me you'll think about staying here with us. You don't need to be in another part of the world to be far away from Ron."

She looked at his green eyes. "I'm not escaping from anyone, Harry."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Herm…I know you too well, I can feel when you're lying. And I can sense your uncertainty. You don't wanna leave, but you're afraid of staying, cause you still feel something for him. Am I correct?"

Hermione arched both her eyebrows: bloody hell if he wasn't, he was _totally_ correct. Damn, he really knew her too well. There was no way she could lie to his best friend, not that one though. "What if you were?"

"Then you would be so kind to think about this whole situation." He smiled and slightly pinched her cheek. "It's a mess, young girl. And even if he created this with his bloody temper, you could put an end at this."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Maybe it _is _simple. It's you two who're bloody stubborn."

She raised her look. "I don't want to be that hurt again, not anymore. It still hurts."

He nodded. "True. But you won't know if you'll suffer again if you don't try again." She lowered her head on his shoulder, and he gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Be stronger than your fear. I know you can do it."

"I wish I could." She simply whispered; a few seconds later the song ended, and Harry kissed her hand with a smile, which she gratefully returned.

_Still feels like our best times together   
Feels like the first touch   
Still getting closer baby   
Can't get close enough   
Still holding' on   
You're still number one_

_   
_Ginny casted a glance at Harry and Hermione on the dancefloor and smiled; it seemed like the old, good times, when they went out together and had a lot of fun. Now it was all so messed up…Ron's mood, for example; he was such a happy guy six months earlier, and now he felt very much the weight of his own terrible fault. She searched for her brother in the hall, and found him near the opened window, with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze fixed on Hermione. It was being horrible for them both, she could feel it, and she felt sad for them. She slowly reached him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

He shrugged, with an ironical smile. "Your party is great, Gin."

She took his hand. "I'm so sorry if you're feeling bad because…well, you know."

"Don't worry, I'm a big man. I can handle this."

"You don't have to seem the macho-man you always are, you know." She said kindly. "I know your heart is hurting right now."

He lowered his gaze and took a drink on the nearest table. "Tomorrow I'll be ok."

Ginny bit her lips. "I've talked to her yesterday. She's very unhappy."

He arched an eyebrow at his sister. "I've talked to her too, and she seems very ok with her bloody Jason, to me."

"Then you're daft, or an idiot, or just an angry git." She snapped. "She would like to be with you again, but she's too afraid to admit it even to herself."

"Whatever you say, she's too stubborn to change mind about us. And she'll leave tomorrow for India." He said, swallowing hard at his own words.

She shook her head and caressed his hand. "Don't give up hope, Ron. Perhaps she'll leave and will take more time to think about this, but it's true that she still loves you. Believe me."

He casted a glance at Hermione, while the song was ending and Jason was approaching her. "Thanks, Gin."

She kissed her brother's cheek and went to reach Harry.

_I remember the smell of your skin   
I remember everything   
I remember all your moves   
I remember you , yea   
I remember the nights   
You know I still do _

_  
_Hermione smiled at Harry and turned to sit down a bit; there she found Jason, approaching her.

"Your friends are very good people." He said, smiling widely. "You were right about them."

She tried a small smile and sat down on a couch. He sat next to her and took her hand. "You know, I was thinking about us."

She felt very uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk with Jason right now, she felt too confused, and in her eyes she could only see Ron. This wasn't ok at all.

He didn't give up and squeezed her hand. "It'll be great in India. You know, the muggles say it's an enchanted place. It's full of passion through all that wild nature." He put one hand on her knee and molded it a bit, and she immediately raised her look to see Ron's eyes burning with a silent fury. She knew that look; he was trying to hold back himself… "It could even seem a sort of pre-honeymoon between you and I." Jason kept on talking and caressing her, and she felt more and more uncomfortable. 

"Sweetheart, please…" she said softly, trying to move his hand away from her knee. "Not here."

He smiled and neared her mouth with his lips. "Hey, it's just a kiss, not a shag." 

His lips pressed softly on hers, but she immediately felt the urge to push him away, and so she did. 

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Hermione, could you eventually tell me what's your bloody problem tonight?!"

She simply stood up and walked away through the people in the hall, managing to reach out for the winter garden. There she leaned her head against a  colomn and tried to catch her breath, putting a hand on her chest. She felt like she was hyperventilating. Why had she pushed Jason away? It could not be fear of Ron's reaction to see her kissing another man. No, it wasn't. But it was _her_ who didn't want to kiss a man in front of him. But why?? It couldn't be…she thought it was over between them…

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and jumped up. Ron was looking directly into her eyes with his large deep blue ones. She felt dizzy, like her world was spinning. 

"You don't love him." He whispered softly.

Perhaps it was his statement. Or his terrible intuition. Or the truth itself. But she immediately felt angry with him. "What makes you think that?" she snapped bitterly.

"The look in your eyes." He said slowly, still peering in her brown angry eyes. 

She pushed his hand away. "Then you're sorely mistaken. And, I remind you, it's none of your buisness."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"You're the one who hurt me six months ago."

"I know too well this, and I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

She lifted her chin. "Don't worry, Jason is too good to make me suffer."

"But he can't make you feel butterflies in your stomach." He insisted. "Like you still make me feel."

She tried her best to bear his gaze, but she failed and had to turn around. She remained silent for a few seconds. "He…isn't you." She whispered softly, not angry anymore, most likely sad. "And he can't hurt me like you did."

He stepped closer to her and put a warm hand on the back of her waist. "I'm so sorry, love."

She squeezed her eyes shut. That warm hand on her body, his deep voice…she immediately remembered how wonderful and incredible it was when they made love, and kissed, and caressed…this was fire for her self-control, and she was sure he could sense it. And so it was, cause he moved closer to her and put both his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to look into her eyes again.

"Tell me what can I do to prove how much I love you.." He said more softly. 

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The way his deep and sexy voice said 'I love you' was a lightning. These were the eyes, the voice, the hands, the words, the face she had been dreaming of during those terrible nights in the US. This was the only 'I love you' she wanted to hear. But she had to shake herself soon if she wanted to react. 

He couldn't wait more; he couldn't think; he could only peer at her wonderful, full and rosy lips. Slowly, still looking into her eyes, he lowered his mouth until he brushed her lips with his. She was taken by surprise, and he took advantage of her half opened lips to enter her mouth with his hungry tongue. 

_So if you're feeling lonely don't   
You're the only one I'll ever want   
I only wanna make it good   
So if I love ya a little more than I should   
Please forgive me   
I know not what to do _

Hermione didn't find the strenght to push him away. She found herself overwhelmed by the passion of his kiss, and couldn't fight him away. Instead, her tongue became more aggressive and began to battle with his own. Ron groaned and passed an arm around her waist to feel her body crashed against his. She felt her hands go around his neck and grasp his hair and nape. This was how kisses were meant to be, and she knew this. He held her tighter, and the feel of her breasts pushed against his chest made his tongue more hungry and aggressive. She groaned into his mouth, and responded with equal passion and need. 

_What the bloody hell are you doing???_

That yell in her head made her open her eyes and push him abruptly away. They were both flushed from the desire, and were panting too. She shook her head frightened, and stepped back, until her back was against the wall. "You can't do this to me…" she panted.

He moved closer to her. "Hermione, please…" he said. 

"No." she tried to stop him. 

"Why are you so damn stubborn?!" he snapped, passing a hand through his messed hair. "Don't you understand I'm still crazy for you?"

She closed her eyes. _Be strong, you can do it. _"I'm taken, Ron. It's over between you and I."

"I don't believe you." He said roughly. "You're lying."

She felt exasperated. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she tried to go away, but he stepped in front of her and took her arm.

"Baby, please…" he said with pleading eyes. "Don't go away again. You're just afraid, give me another chance. I won't fail you, I love you too much. I love you so much that hurts."

She tried to focus on her goal: getting away. So she squeezed for a moment her eyes shut. "It's over, Ron…"

"No, it isn't!" he forced her chin up with a finger. "Stay here with me, please. Let's start again, ok? Give me the opportunity to show you I'm different now."

She couldn't fight the urge to cry anymore. Tears began to come down her cheeks, and she felt Ron's thumbs drying them. She looked into his eyes and swallowed. "I have to leave tomorrow morning. I _want_ to leave tomorrow morning." But she wanted to convince herself, more than him.

"Don't go." He whispered. "You don't want to. It isn't over, you still love me, I can feel it…and I love you more than my own life."

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sad sigh, then, still crying, she managed to push him away and run into the hall, leaving him alone on the balcony. This was a kind of pain she couldn't bear at all. She wanted so much to be with him again…still, that damn fear…she was so afraid of trusting him and then losing him again. He couldn't even imagine how many nights she had spent up, crying her heart out for desperation. She loved him so much that her heart hurt sometimes, yet she knew this was terrible. She was in his hands, he could make her cry with a simple snap of his fingers…She didn't want this. She wanted to be ok. Altough being in Ron's arms was more than simply ok.  

_Please forgive me   
If I can't stop loving' you   
Don't deny me   
This pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me   
If I need ya like I do   
Oh believe me   
Every word I say is true _

Jason bumped into a crying Hermione, and took her arms before she could escape again.

"Hermione, stop!" he said roughly. "Now you _have _to tell me what's the fuck up!!"

She looked into his green eyes. My, how they were different from Ron's ones…"Jason, I…I…"

"Please, let me understand you." He said more softly, taking her into a quiet corner of the corridor. "Tell me what happened."

She sighed loudly and leaned her head on his chest. "Do you remember when I told you about that love story which ended terribly before I came to the States?" she whispered slowly.

"Yeah." He nodded. Then all at once he seemed to understand. "He…he's one of your friends, isn't he?" she nodded once. "Who?"

She bit her lip. "Ron." 

He nodded quietly, and held her tight. "Now I see."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He took her by the arms and dried her tears with his thumbs. "Now, listen. It's not your fault if it's painful. I remember how you were hurt when I first met you." He caressed her hair and her face. "We just have to go away now, so you'll feel better."

She didn't push him away when he took her hand and gestured towards Ginny and Harry to tell them they were leaving. She simply felt as a ragged doll. She was leaving Ron behind her shoulders again. And this time it was more painful than ever, cause she would always hear in her mind that deep, sexy voice and could see that wild and passional eyes telling her 'I love you'.

Please forgive me   
If can't stop lovin' you   
The one thing of sure of   
Is the way we made love   
The one thing I depend on   
Is for us to stay strong 

Harry helped Hermione with her coat and then hugged her tight. "Be a good girl, understood? And don't forget to write soon."

She cried into his neck and held him tighter. "I will." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair playfully, smiling and crying at the same time.

He smiled and kissed her cheek too. "Good luck, honey."

Ginny smiled at her with tears in her eyes, and while Harry was shaking Jason's hand, she hugged her friend with all her affection. "Don't forget you can come back anytime, Hermione. We'll miss you terribly."

"We'll see soon, ok?" she tried to say, knowing perfectly that Ginny could easily understand it was a big lie.

Jason took her hand and led her out the door, still waving at Ginny and Harry. "Thanks again, and see you soon, guys." They stepped in the garden, and when they reached his car, she felt the door close behind her. Never a simple click had been so painful to hear in her life.

_  
With every word and breath I'm praying   
That's what I'm saying   
Please forgive me   
I know not what to do_

Harry found Ron on the balcony, looking at Jason and Hermione, who were sitting in the car. He could sense his best friend's pain without even looking into his eyes. And in that very moment he felt that pain too.

"I'm sorry, Ron." He whispered quietly when he stood up near the redhead man.

Ron was looking over without even blinking. He sighed out loudly and bit his lips. "I couldn't make her stay."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. "She's just trying to understand herself. Perhaps she needs more time."

Ron shook his head. "Not every story ends up with a 'happily even after', man."

Harry sighed and put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

_  
Please forgive me   
If I can't stop lovin' you   
Don't deny me   
This pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me   
If I need ya like I do _

Jason started the engine and the car began to move. Hermione felt the pain in her heart more and more painful, and put a hand on her chest. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Now she was really losing him. She was writing the word END on her first and true love…she was leaving him, it wasn't just a momentary break. Did she want this in the deep of her mind? Would she ever look into a man's eyes without seeing his blue ones? Could she kiss and make love to someone with the same passion without thinking about him? The answer at these questions were the keys to all her mess…

"Stop!!!" she yelled.

Jason hit the brakes and turned at her, with an astonished expression. "Hermione, what—"

She didn't let him go on, and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, I truly am." She whispered, and then caressed his cheek. "Forgive me." Then she turned and opened the door of the car, running out.

He watched her run away, and nodded, with a sad smile on his face. "Ok. I knew it. Go and be happy, sweet Hermione."_  
  
_

_Babe believe me   
Every word I say is true   
Please forgive me   
If can't stop lovin' you   
Oh Believe me   
I don't know what to do   
Please forgive me   
If I can't stop lovin' you _

Harry and Ron watched in astonishment as the car abruptly stopped, and then they saw Hermione running out, coming back towards the house. Ron felt a huge wave of joy into his heart, and without even looking at Harry's smiling face he bursted out the balcony, running through the people in the hall, then down the stairs so fast he jumped over the last three steps and opened the front door. He met Hermione in the middle of the garden, and they immediately crushed their lips together, clinging at their bodies and kissing with a passion and a desire burning into their own minds and souls. He held her tightest he could, with an arm around her waist and another on her back; she grasped at the nape oh his neck, with one hand around his broad and muscular shoulders and the other in his hair. He kissed her senseless and lifted her up from the ground, still holding her as tight as he could, without even bothering if someone was watching. This was his one and only world: her. She responded with the same desire and need, still crying, and feeling dizzy because of the overwhelming and pure happiness she felt in her heart. Now she knew the only truth she needed to know. She was sorely mistaken eralier: they _were_ meant to be together, forever and beyond.

  
Can't stop lovin' you

Well, that's all for now…

Just a note: for those guys who said my grammar isn't correct: I'm Italian, and I Try my best to write correctly in English! So… Anyway, I re-read this, now it should be good…I hope! Drop a line and review, ok?

;) See you soon!

Sunshine


End file.
